chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingsport
Kingsport is a major city and center for trade and commerce within the Marchlands. Located on the Black River at the confluence of it and the Marny River , the city gets its name for the large bridge that spans the Marny River and provides access to the King's Road. Kingsport is the capital of the Barony of Midlund in the north marches under the control of the House of Norello. The city stands as a shining example of civility, art, music, literature and commerce within the Marches. Kingsport embraces almost every faith, every custom and celebrates the diversity of all races. Kingsport is approximately 15 days walk east of Fallcrest (3 miles / hour X 8 hours / day=21 miles/day X 15 days = 345 miles) Map *Map:Politics History The city of Kingsport has a long and colored history. From when it was first founded as the eastern-most outpost of the Kels to its isolation during the Great Silence, the city which would cross the great, Black River, is a lesson in fortitude. ''Origin 'The Great Silence' In 527 KR, when the skies burned and the Gods of Man went quiet, the city of Kingsport was a leader in trade and commerce. The city linked the Kels to the fertile lands of the Marches, sending dozens of ships laden with food back to the capital city of Kel Arn to the west. The city's population numbered in the thousands with additional settlements to the West (Millerstown - originally Miller's Wharf ), Tanner's Wharf to the east, Ravenhill to the north and South Shore across the Black River. When the Silence came, the city was almost immediately cut off from any contact with Kel Arn; the capital city believing that the lack of divine guidance and healing was the fault of outsiders or their dealings with other races. Kingsport had been a haven for travelers from nearly every corner of the human kingdom and welcomed tradesmen and such from any of the civilized races. The city had a small population of Shield Dwarve, Norbril travelers and even some of the Sylvanari. The leaders of Kingsport, the House of Norello , were in negotiations with members of the other races for mutual trade and assistance when the skies burned. The city was isolated as were a great number of human settlements during the times of the Great Silence. Kingsport, however, did not several its ties with the other races. The leader of the House of Norello saught answers wherever he could and invited any emissary from the other races to his city in hopes to help his people. One of the more inventive and daring gestures was to invite the gnomes of Tor Gizad and the elven priests of Mythquendyl to his city so that they might examine the situation and offer any guidance. It was the elves that were able to discern that the Gods had turned their backs on the humans for inviting the demons of hell into their realm. Though it was not certain -which- humans had done the deed, the gods were furious and had condemned humans to walk without their guidance for an unknown length of time. Without the gods, the humans were quick to meet their death through disease or injury without the blessings of divine healing. It was the gnomes who offered their services as alchemists and apothecaries as the elven priests were unable to provide any healing to the humans. Their powers simply would not work to lend aid of any kind to the people of Kingsport. The price that the Gnomes requested in payment to teach the humans their skill in alchemy was permission to establish a Priory school within the city so that they could teach humans to care for themselves. Events (Use Event/Kingsport) Event/Kingsport The Town Kings Bridge is a small city located at the confluence of the Mardy River and the Sea] and lies along the King's Road. Near the city, only about half a day's walk from the eastern gate, is the town of Tanners Wharf . See also: Kingsport Map *Map: Kingsport-West *Map: Kingsport-North 'Notable Locations' Here are the more well-known locations within the city. 'Notable Features' (Feature/Kingsport) category=Feature category=Kingsport Shops of Kingsport category=Shop category=Kingsport 'Organizations' (Organization/Kingsport) category=Organization category=Kingsport 'Known Ships' (Ship/Kingsport) Ship/Kingsport 'Streets, Squares and Markets' category=Street category=Kingsport 'Population' Mostly human with the occasional Shield Dwarf, Half-Elf or Half-Dwarf. 'Military''' Characters Category:Settlement/North Marches Category:City/Kingsbridge Category:Holding/Norello Category:Settlement/March Sea Category:Settlement/Midlund Category:Settlement/Marny River Category:March/Vyko